1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of panels which are partially opaque and partially translucent or transparent for the purpose of decoration or masking.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of inventions exist which achieve the purpose of masking, often finding uses in the field of semiconductor manufacture. Typical of these are patents to Hiroshi et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,110), and Mercer et al (UK Patent No. 456213). These are typically constructed of opaque and transparent materials affording sharp contrasts while the present invention is constructed of sheet of translucent material.
Another set of inventions exist which are flooring systems typically of a mixture of opaque and transparent or translucent panels which produce patterns by the relative placement of the panels. Typical of these are Jacobsson (Patent Application No. 2008000598), and Hamar et al (U.S. Pat. No. 7,918,579). The present invention develops its patterns by varying the thickness of material through which the light must pass.
A third class of inventions attempts to create artistic lighting effects by reducing the thickness of a veneer to the point of translucency to reveal the natural patterns in the veneer material, usually wood. Typical of this class are Ovenhausen (U.S. Pat. No. 1,992,882), and Brackman (U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,419). Again, the present invention develops its patterns by varying the thickness of material through which the light must pass.